


Lista demoníaca de cosas por hacer después del fin del mundo

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Dancing, Devils cake, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lists, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, The Sound of Music - Freeform, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Después del Armagedón fallido, Crowley se había tomado muy enserio la frase que decía que hay que vivir la vida al límite. O al menos eso fue lo que el demonio había dicho un día mientras entraba triunfalmente a la librería, agitando una hoja escrita con su elegante caligrafía. Así fue como un pobre ángel se vio arrastrado a vivir nuevas situaciones junto a cierto demonio.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lista demoníaca de cosas por hacer después del fin del mundo

Después del Armagedón fallido, Crowley se había tomado muy enserio la frase que decía que hay que vivir la vida al límite. O al menos eso fue lo que el demonio había dicho un día mientras entraba triunfalmente a la librería, agitando una hoja escrita con su elegante caligrafía.

–¿Qué significa esto, querido? –preguntó el ángel leyendo la lista que había ahí.

–Es una lista de cosas que quiero hacer este año –respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza.

Así fue como un pobre ángel se vio arrastrado a vivir nuevas situaciones junto a cierto demonio:

**_1.-Escalar el Everest._ **

–No creo que esto cuente como escalar, Crowley –dijo Aziraphale agitando sus alas tratando de hacerlas entrar en calor.

–Oh vamos...– respondió el demonio quitándole importancia – Si tenemos esta ventaja porque no aprovecharla, además disfruta la vista – dijo señalando con sus brazos todo el lugar– No todos los días se ve algo así.

–Supongo que tienes razón, querido –sonrió el ángel, admirando la belleza de las montañas y el paisaje nevado.

–Ahora regresemos antes de que mis alas se congelen –dijo Crowley dándose la vuelta, para que este no notara su sonrojo.

**_2.-Hacer un picnic en el jardín del Edén_ **

–No deberíamos estar aquí –sentencio el ángel incomodo, sorbiendo un poco de su copa de vino.

–Te recuerdo que Dios expulso a Adán y Eva de aquí, no a nosotros –contesto el demonio con tranquilidad – Además no hay otro lugar donde haya plantas tan perfectas como estas. Y es el sitio perfecto para nuestro picnic.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué? –pregunto el rubio molesto

–Bueno aquí fue donde nos conocimos y donde comenzó todo ¿no?

**_3.-Enseñarle a cierto ángel las maravillas del Internet._ **

Después de pelear a muerte con la pobre computadora y de un par de siniestras amenazas de parte de cierto demonio. El navegador se puso en marcha y con ello su animo mejoró.

–Mira ángel, todos los libros que quieras a tu disposición...

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Amazon

–Oh se ve muy interesante.

Por desgracia luego de eso no supo del ángel por varios días.

**_4.- Ver The Sound of Music en el cine._ **

–Fue tan conmovedor –murmuró el rubio con un suspiro al terminar la película.

–Te dije que te iba a encantar –susurró el demonio con una sonrisa –Ahora crees que podrías devolverme mi mano, Ángel. –agrego con un toque de picardía.

–Lo siento, querido – dijo el ángel soltando su mano con las mejillas sonrosadas – Creo que me deje llevar un poco...

**_5.- Ir a comer crepas a Paris y tomar un tour por la Bastilla (no necesariamente en ese orden)._ **

–No puedo creer que me trajeras aquí para esto –le reclamo el ángel enojado, llevándose un trozo de crepa a los labios.

–Siempre es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos –se defendió– Además te traje a comer tus crepas favoritas.

–Pero no por eso tenías que llevarme a un tour por la Bastilla y mucho menos señalar enfrente de todos la celda donde estuve encerrado...

**_6.- Comer Devil's Cake (O mirar a cierto ángel comerlo)_ **

– Ahora entiendo por qué a la gente le encanta esto –dijo el demonio mientras observaba al ángel saborear trozo tras trozo del pastel–, ¿no es así, Ángel?

–Aunque tenga un nombre... poco ortodoxo, creo que es una buena receta. Es simplemente delicioso... –suspiro el ángel comiendo otro bocado.

–Esto no cuenta como tentación, ¿verdad?

**_7.- Ir de vacaciones a Alpha Centauri_ **

–Te dije que era agradable en esta época del año– dijo Crowley admirando el firmamento

–Es tan hermoso, querido –exclamo Aziraphale emocionado– ¡Casi lamento el no haber aceptado huir contigo cuando me lo propusiste!

– ¿Que dijiste, Ángel? –grito el demonio sorprendido

–Nada...– susurró el ángel con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

**_8.- Ir a un concierto de rock_ **

–No creo que esto sea una buena idea –dijo Aziraphale mirando a la gente que se encontraba rodeándolos– Debí quedarme en la librería...

–Te vas a divertir, Ángel

–Sabes que no me agradan demasiado las multitudes

–Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase –dijo el demonio poniendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros para no perderlo.

Por suerte para Crowley no perdió a Aziraphale durante el concierto, al menos no mientras corrían para huir de la policía que empezó a perseguirlos luego de que este se saliera de control.

**_9.- Enseñarle a bailar a un ángel_ **

–Ya te he dicho muchas veces que la Gavotte ni siquiera cuenta como un baile de verdad.

–Claro que si

–Es un baile inútil desde hace más de un siglo

–Pero...

–Ahora a callar, Ángel y sígueme –dijo el demonio rodeando su cadera con un brazo y tomando una de sus manos.

Desafortunadamente ambos eran pésimos bailarines. Así que al final tuvieron que tomar clases. Y aun así sus habilidades dejaban mucho que desear.

*.*.*

–Parece ser que nos hemos divertido bastante este año –dijo Crowley agitando la hoja frente a él, mirando las cosas tachadas de la lista.

–Nunca me dijiste cual era la numero diez –recordó Aziraphale bebiendo un trago de su copa de vino–. Dudo mucho que puedas hacerla ahora –continúo mirando el reloj que marcaba que faltaban cinco minutos para que acabara el año.

–No te preocupes por eso –respondió Crowley con una sonrisa juguetona– Tenemos tiempo de sobra para la última...

–¿A qué te refieres...? – dijo el ángel confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase al darse cuenta de la cercanía del demonio que comenzaba a invadir su espacio vital.

–¿Acaso no es obvio? – susurró el demonio contra su rostro.

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron con sorpresa al comprender la situación y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

–Crowley...– dijo el ángel colocando sus manos en su pecho

Pero no pudo terminar la frase al sentir los labios del demonio sobre los suyos. Al principio lentamente y luego con mayor intensidad. Cuando se separaron se escucharon las campanadas y los fuegos artificiales que daban la bienvenida a un nuevo año.

–Justo a tiempo– sonrió el demonio, mostrándole la hoja donde había aparecido una cosa más escrita.

–Ohh querido– susurro Aziraphale al leer la última cosa de la lista.

**_10.–Besar a un ángel_ **


End file.
